The Price of Love
by Moowithme
Summary: This is a different telling of Sleeping Beauty...What really went down. R&R please! -D
1. Chapter 1: The Affair

A young fairy with light pink and purple wings and long, blonde hair sat on the hearth, basking in the warmth of a brightly burning fire. A plump fairy, who sported yellow wings with vivid orange dots, sat in a chair across the room eating a ladybug pastry. Another fairy, clad with dark blue wings with sky blue stripes, lay comfortably in the center of the chilly room, resting on a rug.

"Peigi, hand me a pasty, will you dear?" asked the fairy on the rug to the fairy eating the ladybug pastry.

"Sorry Fenella, I just ate the last one. Suppose we make some more?" replied Peigi with a sheepish smile. She was rather fond of sweets, which attributed to her round figure.

Fenella replied with a small smile, "My darling sister, we just made twenty more and in less than ten minutes you've eaten every one!"

"But Fenella…I was hungry!" replied Peigi unhappily. She didn't like to be reminded of her eating habits.

"Dears, dears. Let's rest and relax. Maeron is gone for now, probably off spying on that idiot of a lover. Poor Delano, always being watched! I imagine he doesn't even realize it either! Oh well, he's the one who married that that dark sister of ours." The fairy with pink and purple wings silenced them all with her wise words.

They were all afraid of Maeron, for when she was around no one could be happy. She was a bitterly jealous fairy and always suspected her lover Delano was cheating on her with some younger woman or fairy. Maeron was the oldest of all four of the fairy sisters, but she was the most irrational and the cruelest. She had no mercy on those around her and when she was angry her rage emitted from her like a strong perfume. All three of her sisters knew that they had better watch their step when Maeron was furious over some thing or another.

"Keely, aren't you hot over there by the fireplace? Come, let's all of us make some more pastries! Or something for dinner... But please, let's just do something instead of sitting here doing nothing. It's unattractive," pleaded Peigi, who hated to be reminded of Maeron, who made fun of Peigi ruthlessly.

But before any of them could move a muscle to get up and walk to the kitchen, a strong blast of wind blew through the fairies' cottage. Lighting flashed against the darkening sky, and a tall, cloak-covered figure flew through the window. The three sisters recognized their sister, even through the cloak. And they could tell she was more furious than even they thought ever to be possible.

"Sisters! Listen to what I have to say, just listen and you will see how I was right, you will see how I am not insane as I know you all thought I was! I sought after Delano tonight, watching to see if I was right to suspect him. And now I have proof! I know he is sleeping with another, for I saw it all! And with the Queen no less! That mongrel and his slut will pay for their frivolity! I swear on our Mother's name, they will both pay dearly for their actions! Here is my story: I hid myself with magic as a rug upon the Queen's apartment's floor. I had followed him closely through the day, and eventually he entered her apartment. I transformed myself into a rug so that I could hear everything and see everything. I suspected that he might have had an affair with her, for I have seen him looking upon her with longing before. The two muttered their true love for each other, Delano- that scumbag- has lied to me all this time sisters! And then I saw them enter her private chambers and I changed myself into a beetle upon his bed curtains. I saw with my very eyes the two make love! I hate them both with a passion unknown to humans!" cried out Maeron in fury and frustration.

The three sisters had held each other throughout all of Maeron's speech, for each of them knew that Maeron would have her revenge on Delano and the Queen Aideen, but they also knew that until that time came she might take her anger out on any of them.

"Maeron, please, sit down, I know this is hard on you, I understand, but please, please just calm down for right now!" begged Keely. She was nervous, Maeron had a nasty habit of hitting or kicking her when she was angry because Keely was the smallest and the prettiest of the sisters. It was a well-known fact that Maeron was envious of Keely's unique beauty.

"CALM DOWN! YOU UNCARING WRETCHES! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" screeched Maeron. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? MY HUSBAND IS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!" Maeron could control her fury no longer and began to hit, kick, punch, bite her sisters out of rage. The fairy sisters could only try to protect themselves with their hands as the blows rained down upon them.

"Stop!"

"No, no, please!"

"Oh…"

All three of the sisters were badly injured and Maeron saw the damage she had done to her own flesh and blood. Peigi already was forming a black eye, Keely's gossamer wings were torn, and Fenella's arm was bent at an odd angle.

"I hate you all!" screamed Maeron one last time before she turned and flew away from her sisters, her cottage, and her former life.


	2. Chapter 2: Maeron Leaves

A young fairy with light pink and purple wings and long, blonde hair sat on the hearth, basking in the warmth of a brightly burning fire. A plump fairy, who sported yellow wings with vivid orange dots, sat in a chair across the room eating a ladybug pastry. Another fairy, clad with dark blue wings with sky blue stripes, lay comfortably in the center of the chilly room, resting on a rug.

"Peigi, hand me a pasty, will you dear?" asked the fairy on the rug to the fairy eating the ladybug pastry.

"Sorry Fenella, I just ate the last one. Suppose we make some more?" replied Peigi with a sheepish smile. She was rather fond of sweets, which attributed to her round figure.

Fenella replied with a small smile, "My darling sister, we just made twenty more and in less than ten minutes you've eaten every one!"

"But Fenella…I was hungry!" replied Peigi unhappily. She didn't like to be reminded of her eating habits.

"Dears, dears. Let's rest and relax. Maeron is gone for now, probably off spying on that idiot of a lover. Poor Delano, always being watched! I imagine he doesn't even realize it either! Oh well, he's the one who seems to be interested in that dark sister of ours." The fairy with pink and purple wings silenced them all with her wise words.

They were all afraid of Maeron, for when she was around no one could be happy. She was a bitterly jealous fairy and always suspected her lover Delano was cheating on her with some younger woman or fairy. Maeron was the oldest of all four of the fairy sisters, but she was the most irrational and the cruelest. She had no mercy on those around her and when she was angry her rage emitted from her like a strong perfume. All three of her sisters knew that they had better watch their step when Maeron was furious over some thing or another.

"Keely, aren't you hot over there by the fireplace? Come, let's all of us make some more pastries! Or something for dinner... But please, let's just do something instead of sitting here doing nothing. It's unattractive," pleaded Peigi, who hated to be reminded of Maeron, who made fun of Peigi ruthlessly.

But before any of them could move a muscle to get up and walk to the kitchen, a strong blast of wind blew through the fairies' cottage. Lighting flashed against the darkening sky, and a tall, cloak-covered figure flew through the window. The three sisters recognized their sister, even through the cloak. And they could tell she was more furious than even they thought ever to be possible.

"Sisters! Listen to what I have to say, just listen and you will see how I was right, you will see how I am not insane as I know you all thought I was! I sought after Delano tonight, watching to see if I was right to suspect him. And now I have proof! I know he is sleeping with another, for I saw it all! And with the Queen no less! That mongrel and his slut will pay for their frivolity! I swear on our Mother's name, they will both pay dearly for their actions! Here is my story: I hid myself with magic as a rug upon the Queen's apartment's floor. I had followed him closely through the day, and eventually he entered her apartment. I transformed myself into a rug so that I could hear everything and see everything. I suspected that he might have had an affair with her, for I have seen him looking upon her with longing before. The two muttered their true love for each other, Delano- that scumbag- has lied to me all this time sisters! And then I saw them enter her private chambers and I changed myself into a beetle upon his bed curtains. I saw with my very eyes the two make love! I hate them both with a passion unknown to humans!" cried out Maeron in fury and frustration.

The three sisters had held each other throughout all of Maeron's speech, for each of them knew that Maeron would have her revenge on Delano and the Queen Aideen, but they also knew that until that time came she might take her anger out on any of them.

"Maeron, please, sit down, I know this is hard on you, I understand, but please, please just calm down for right now!" begged Keely. She was nervous, Maeron had a nasty habit of hitting or kicking her when she was angry because Keely was the smallest and the prettiest of the sisters. It was a well-known fact that Maeron was envious of Keely's unique beauty.

"CALM DOWN! YOU UNCARING WRETCHES! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" screeched Maeron. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? MY HUSBAND IS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!" Maeron could control her fury no longer and began to hit, kick, punch, bite her sisters out of rage. The fairy sisters could only try to protect themselves with their hands as the blows rained down upon them.

"Stop!"

"No, no, please!"

"Oh…"

All three of the sisters were badly injured and Maeron saw the damage she had done to her own flesh and blood. Peigi already was forming a black eye, Keely's gossamer wings were torn, and Fenella's arm was bent at an odd angle.

"I hate you all!" screamed Maeron one last time before she turned and flew away from her sisters, her cottage, and her former life.


	3. Chapter 3: Aideen's Unhappy Life andGASP...

Hi my loves! Fanfiction is lame…is like ruined my first chapter…boo…actually knowing my technological impairdness (haha don't y'all love my words?) it was me…but anyways…I'll try to rewrite the FIRST chapter which for some reason isn't there anymore. Boo. WELL…ok well…how am I going to explain this? Ughers…ok well Maeron is the dark fairy and her husband, well lover (oops got messed up on that…let's say husband…), Delano, cheats on her with the Queen of the kingdom, the beautiful Aideen who is may be beautiful but is rather stupid at the same time. Though she IS married…she really doesn't give a damn about her old, ugly husband and believes she is in love with Delano so she sleeps with him. Unfortunately for her, Maeron will wreck her utmost terrors upon her because she slept with her husband. But Aideen doesn't know that yet. OMG this is a freakin' soap opera lmao. If anyone is confused…just review and let me know. Okay…here goes for CHAPTER THREE! WHOO HOO! (sorry got excited there…haha…)

Aideen whipped her long, chocolate colored tresses over her shoulder as she puked heavily into a decorated chamber pot. Aideen didn't for the life of her understand why she was throwing up as she hadn't eaten anything that would upset her and she didn't feel sick. But, seeing there being no other option, she continued to heave into the chamber pot until she felt weak. Finally she stood and called for her maid who had readied a warm, luxurious bath for the young queen.

As Aideen slipped her smooth body into the soapy bubbles she sighed sadly to herself. Delano had not come to see her since she had slept with him, which, to her accurate count, had been about a month before. No secret notes, no sign whatsoever of him. Aideen knew that at last she had to admit the truth to herself- Delano didn't give a damn about her. He had only wanted her body, much like every other young man. It seemed that men only cared for one thing- sex. They didn't care about her dreams, her hopes, her thoughts. And as these thoughts hit her one by one, tears began to slide down her oval-shaped face. Aideen slowly removed herself from the gold tub and grabbed her robe as her salty tears hindered her eyesight. She rushed from her bathing chambers and ran to the one place she felt safe-the forest.

The dark, quiet atmosphere instantly calmed Aideen, though she still was sobbing uncontrollably. She ran through the harsh pines, the supple willows as she looked for everything and nothing at the same time. Thoughts of suicide, self-mutilation, and homicide all raced through her head as she darted through the light-dappled woods. Aideen knew she wasn't happy, but who could be at the thought of being used for sex? Aideen had nothing to offer anyone but her body and the one man she thought she could trust had betrayed her as none other could have. She wanted to die, she was so ashamed of herself and the foolish way she had acted and finally the poor girl collapsed from exhaustion (A/N-all that running made her tired, ya know?). Her tears finally subsided and Aideen lay on the pine-covered ground and thought on her life. She had everything and nothing at the same time. She was rich and beautiful with hundreds of servants at her beck and call and all the jewels she could ask for. But what are those things without happiness? Aideen wasn't happy but she knew the one thing that could change that. True love. Aideen only wanted true love and the unfortunate part about all of this was that she would never find it.

Aideen would never know that within only a few short months her miserable and discontented life would be over and the only thing left of her would be her daughter, a daughter that at that moment was beating and thriving with life inside of her.

OKAY! THIRD CHAPTER YAY! Yeah okay kinda short but that's ok. I would like to give a special thanks to my one AND ONLY reviewer yay. SO…THANK YOU phoebeliski…hehe…oh and yes my name does come from the musical rent (which I love madly hehe) haha…yes so smooches to you because you are now my hero. Okay…got to go…REVIEW PLEASE!

Love muchos,

MOOOOO


End file.
